


Figments of Asami's Imagination

by WotanAnubis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Asami masturbates in the shower.





	Figments of Asami's Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing. Every time I get really creatively blocked and writing even the simplest story seems like an insurmountable task, the only things I do manage to get down on electronic paper are done completely on impulse without thinking about them very much. Like this story.

Asami finally allowed herself to relax when the shower's spray hit her bare skin. It had been a long day at work, full of tedious meetings with tedious people. She'd had to smile and nod and flatter the over-inflated egos of people not nearly as impressive as they clearly thought themselves to be. It was tiring and infuriating in equal measure. Still, at least she'd manage to sign some good agreements out of them.

Urgh. She was finally home, she was finally taking a shower and she still thought of business? No, that wouldn't do.

Asami quietly took her seat in the dark building. Loud music filled the air, chosen less for its melody than for its ability to get the blood pounding. The only real light in the place was aimed at the stage. It was surrounded by... hmm, let's make them all women, lurking in the dark, waiting.

Finally, the DJ announced _Her_. Where there howls of approval? Some of kind applause. Asami would've preferred it there wasn't any, but maybe it'd be better if She appeared in a roar of appreciation.

Korra stepped out into the light and onto the stage. The crowd went, if anything, even wilder. Korra didn't hear them, of course, didn't notice them. Her blue eyes pierced the darkness and fell immediately onto Asami.

Asami grabbed the soap and started cleaning her arms.

Korra was an unusual sight here at... Club Avatar? Fine. Club Avatar. Most - _all_ \- of the girls working here were lithe, slender things. By contrast, Korra much was too broad and too muscular to appeal to the regular crowd. Nevertheless, she stood on her thick, blue platforms and long, spiky heels like the professional she was.

Hah. Yeah. Sure.

She was dressed not in Water Tribe clothes, not even in traditional Water Tribe clothes, but in the kind of tantalisingly small fur bikini people who didn't know the first thing about Water Tribe culture, but did fetishise it, imagined savage Water Tribe women dressed like once upon a time.

So people utterly unlike Asami, of course.

Korra walked confidently up the stage. She moved slowly, seductively, hips swaying. The dark space was crowded with music and the howling of the all-female crowd, but Asami could still hear Korra's heels tap across the wood. Korra moved and undulated, let her hands roam over her muscular body, so overflowing with lust that she expressed her erotic desires with every movement.

Asami put the soap back with a trembling hand. She breathed in deeply a few times, but it did nothing to calm her down. Her right hand slid down her wet body and slipped between her legs.

It was hard to call what Korra did dancing. And yet, in some ways, it was the ultimate dance. The first dance. She writhed ecstatically on stage, every line of her powerful body exuding desire. Every movement, every smile, every gasp, was an invitation to join her. And throughout it all, Korra maintained eye contact with Asami, trapped as she was in the cold and dark outside the stage.

Hands belonging to nobody reached for the stage, each clutching hundreds, _thousands_ in cash. Desperate pleas for Korra to look at them, pay attention to them, dance for them, notice them at all. Korra ignored all of them. Tonight, in this club filled to bursting, she danced for only a single person.

Asami moaned as she rubbed her clit hard. She was tense and trembling and turned on. She hardly noticed the shower any more. The water's heat didn't stand a chance against the heat of her own lust.

Korra extended her hand, the implied invitation in her eyes finally becoming real. Asami stood up from her chair in the darkness and walked for the stage. Korra pulled her up easily and for a moment the light dazzled her.

She was dressed... hmm, how was she dressed? Well, if Korra was dressed as a slutty Water Tribe savage, perhaps it'd be fitting if she were dressed as a slutty Republic City sophisticate. High heels, stockings, and garters, barely-there black lingerie.

And how, exactly, had Asami got to 'Club Avatar' wearing nothing but sexy underwear? What, had she just walked down the street like that, or...?

Urgh. Really? _Now_ she started worrying about realism? Look, maybe she'd worn a very big, very expensive, faux-fur coat that hid the fact she'd walked down street in lingerie. It didn't really matter. What mattered was that she was up on stage with Korra.

They were here. Together. Standing in the light of the stage, watched by a multitude of strangers that desired their bodies. Was Asami still a client, now, a customer of the Club? Or had she become a dancer like Korra? Did they work together, on stage and off?

Yes, why not? Asami sitting out in the dark, Korra inviting her up on stage, that'd all been part of the show. Because they wanted to show people, show everyone, how much they loved one another in every single meaning of that word. Most nights they danced together; for the crowds, for the money. But some nights, when their emotion ran too high and their blood burned too hot, they could no longer resist each other. And up on that stage, in front of all those people, Korra and Asami would-

Korra's arms closed around Asami's waist. Korra's breasts pressed against Asami's back. Korra's lips kissed Asami's shoulder.

Asami blinked, and suddenly the world was back.

"I hope you don't mind," Korra said. "But it sounded like you were enjoying yourself, and, well, I couldn't resist."

"Was I that loud?" Asami asked, feeling a terrible blush start spreading across her cheeks.

"Possibly even louder," Korra said.

Asami turned in Korra's embrace. She embraced her in turn and pulled her in for a kiss. She pressed her lips hard against Korra's, pushed her tongue into her love's mouth. Asami was a lot more forceful than she usually was. But then, she was also a lot more worked up than she usually was.

"Alright, so, you don't mind," Korra said when Asami finally pulled away.

"Not at the moment," Asami replied. "But if you stop touching me, I'll be very angry."

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that," said Korra.

Korra kissed her, and their naked bodies pressed so closely together that she shower almost managed to cover both of them completely with water.

Part of Asami was disappointed her fantasies had been interrupted. There was something so alluring about the idea of the two of them as a pair of exhibitionist dancers showing themselves to the world in the lewdest possible ways.

But then again, Korra was here, now. Holding her, touching her, kissing her. Her hand sliding between Asami's legs to complete the work her own hand had started.

So, really, Asami wasn't disappointed at all.


End file.
